Against All Odds
"Against All Odds" 'is the ninth episode of Season 3 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi:The Next Generation. It originally aired on November 12, 2003 on CTV Television and on December 5, 2003 on The N. The episode was written by story editors Aaron Martin, Craig Cornell and James Hurst and directed by Stefan Scaini. It shares its episode title with a song of the same name by Phil Collins. Summary Emma decides it's time to move on in matters of the heart when she realizes she has feelings for Chris, but is she fully over Sean? Spinner and Jimmy ask Marco to tutor them in math, and Spinner starts to think Marco has a crush on him. Main Plot Emma wants to leave Sean and the past behind, because she really has her eye on Chris. He's hot, smart and knows what he wants. So, all Emma has to do is go for it, right? If only it were so easy. No such problems for Craig and Manny's new relationship - that is, as long as Ashley doesn't find out... Subplot Spinner is very convinced that Marco has a crush on him, and it's freaking him out. Quotes *"Relevant? Shakespeare's some old, dead white guy from 500 years ago. What does he know about my life? Nothing." -Sean to Mrs. Kwan *"Okay, one more thing. No talking about the environment! The environment is not sexy. Do NOT talk about it!" -Manny to Emma *"You abandoned me at the rave so that you could come here with Craig?!" -Emma to Manny *Emma: "You don't want to be friends.." Manny: "Not with a stuck-up, prude princess." Emma: "Good 'cause I don't want to be friends with the school slut." Series Continuity= *Manny tells Craig that she misses him after they had sex back in 'Should I Stay Or Should I Go?. They hook up again, continuing their affair. *Even though their break up was back in Gangsta, Gangsta, Emma and Sean are still not on speaking terms. *Even after Marco came out to his friends in Pride, Spinner is still displaying homophobic tendencies, as he is still uncomfortable with the revelation. |-| Goofs= *At the rave, you can see Craig in the background. The scene then switches and Craig is now at home with Joey and Angie. He then leaves, and goes to the rave. |-| Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Against All Odds" by Phil Colins. *Emma begins to express romantic interest toward Chris Sharpe in this episode. *Emma and Manny end their friendship, although they make up later in the season. *Ever since sporting her new look in U Got The Look, Manny begins to frequently wear outfits with different colored thongs visible to the eye. In her outfit that she wore to the rave, she was sporting a bright pink thong. *Marco reveals that he learned the Heimlich Maneuver in First aid. *Spinners thinks Marco has "bad taste" because he is not attracted to him. |-| Gallery= Normal s degrassi3090172.jpg Normal s degrassi3090170.jpg Normal s degrassi3090165.jpg Normal s degrassi3090164.jpg Normal s degrassi3090159.jpg Normal s degrassi3090158.jpg Normal s degrassi3090156.jpg Normal s degrassi3090153.jpg Normal s degrassi3090152.jpg Normal s degrassi3090149.jpg Normal s degrassi3090148.jpg Normal s degrassi3090146.jpg Normal s degrassi3090143.jpg Normal s degrassi3090140.jpg Normal s degrassi3090137.jpg Normal s degrassi3090136.jpg Normal s degrassi3090121.jpg Normal s degrassi3090117.jpg Normal s degrassi3090112.jpg Normal s degrassi3090097.jpg Normal s degrassi3090095.jpg Normal s degrassi3090091.jpg Normal s degrassi3090090.jpg Normal s degrassi3090086.jpg Normal s degrassi3090076.jpg Normal s degrassi3090064.jpg Normal s degrassi3090059.jpg Normal s degrassi3090052.jpg Normal s degrassi3090051.jpg Normal s degrassi3090049.jpg Normal s degrassi3090048.jpg Normal s degrassi3090041.jpg Normal s degrassi3090037.jpg Normal s degrassi3090028.jpg Normal s degrassi3090024.jpg Normal s degrassi3090021.jpg Normal s degrassi3090020.jpg Normal s degrassi3090010.jpg Normal s degrassi3090008.jpg Normal s degrassi3090006.jpg Normal s degrassi3090216.jpg Normal s degrassi3090215.jpg Normal s degrassi3090210.jpg Normal s degrassi3090209.jpg Normal s degrassi3090206.jpg Normal s degrassi3090203.jpg Normal s degrassi3090193.jpg Normal s degrassi3090189.jpg Normal s degrassi3090179.jpg Normal s degrassi3090178.jpg Normal s degrassi3090174.jpg chremmaagainstallodds.jpg 1082 1.jpg Normal 1329 1.jpg Normal 1083 1.jpg 309 002.jpg 309 003.jpg 309 004.jpg 309 001.jpg 309 008.jpg Img609 0.jpg ImagesCA4J354F.jpg jimmy's building.jpg Spinner choking.jpg Jimmy's TV.jpg Marco performing the Heimlich.jpg The Rave.jpg Chris welcoming Emma on stage.jpg Melanda.jpg Chris putting his hand on Emma's shoulder.jpg Craig's bored.jpg |-| Link= * Watch Against All Odds Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes